Five Days to Fall in Love
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Tsuki never really saw herself as a very important girl. That changed when she ran into one Moegi Nozomu. After that her world was changed...for the worst...
1. Day 1

Tsuki walked to her class with a book clutched in one hand and her black messenger bag in the other. She was oblivious to the fact that there was a group of young gentlemen in the distance, watching her every step. She was their target, as a girl showed up with them, commanding one of the men to go down and interact with her.

As she headed into the school, that same man got in her way, causing her to bump into him and fall to the ground, dropping her book and her messenger bag, spilling out its contents. The man in front of her blushed as he sighed, "Ah…I'm sorry."

He looked up, just as she did, and their gaze was caught in the latter. For that moment they just stared at each other before she finally broke away with a light pink dusting on her cheeks, "I'm fine…it's fine. I'm sorry…I should have been looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." He stared her up and down as he helped her to her feet and picked up the book. It was a dark book, with a demon printed on the front of it. This alarmed him as he handed it over, "Demons?"

She gave an awkward smile as she took the book from him and got her school supplies back into the bag, "Mythological creatures fascinate me." Once she had everything, she bowed to him and went back on her path into the school.

The group that the man came from walked over as he stood there watching her leave. A short boy with long green hair addressed him, "Anything?"

The man gave a weird grin as he replied, "She seems to be the one, but Mahiru is going to have to be the one to test her."

They all turned their attention to the girl, Mahiru, as she blushed and tightened her grip on the hand of one of the boy's, "If it's up to me to find out if she's a demon of tremendous power or not…then I will help."

After that, they all headed back and prepared for a false attack to get Tsuki to transform or deform in front of them. It was hard work and took the whole evening, a very difficult and time consuming task. That was until school let out and Tsuki was headed outside, seeing the same man she had bumped into this morning with his blonde hair.

When the man saw here, he waved, watching her walk over, "Hey Miss!"

She smiled with her face bright red at the sight of him before she asked, "Hey…so…I never got your name this morning."

"I'm Moegi Nozomu, and who do I have the pleasure of introducing myself to?" He bowed eccentrically as he gave a clever grin up to her.

Her smile stayed as she mimicked his gesture, "Yumizaki Tsuki, at your service Moegi."

He quirked his head as he heard her name, "Tsuki? That's a lovely name. It means Moon, right?"

Tsuki nodded her head, "Yeah, my father gave me that name because of the necklace I was wearing when he found me."

Nozomu didn't seem surprised that she had most likely been adopted as he asked, "You were adopted?"

Depression overtook her expression as she sighed out a reply, "Yes…I don't even remember what my real parents look like or anything…Dad said he found me when I was about three in Kyoto."

"That's terrible….I'm sorry…." Nozomu tried to smile, almost as though he was trying to make her happier.

Tsuki waved her hand after a moment as if it were nothing, "It's okay, sorry to bring it up. So…um…."

"Can you follow me please?" He started walking towards an area of Osaka, the bar district. Tsuki hesitated a moment before she ran after him, until he went into one of the bars, known as Moon Shine, and called out, "I'm home and I brought a guest!"

A boy with red hair came bounding down the stairs with glee to see Tsuki which caused him to stop in his tracks. He blushed before calming down and walking over to her, holding out his hand, "Um…I'm Yamabuki Akira…It's nice to meet you."

Tsuki took his hand with a smile as she shook it gently, "Yumizaki Tsuki, it's a pleasure Yamabuki."

A group of more people came down the stairs after Akira, not with as much zeal, but still. Each of them introduced themselves to her, a short guy with green hair, Asagi Misoka. Another guy with green hair, Suou Mitsuru, an older man named Kurosaki Oboro, there was a tall woman named Katsura Shion, and finally a young girl named Shirashi Mahiru.

Mahiru took a step away from the group to address Tsuki personally, "It is a pleasure to have you on our team Yumizaki, and what might your power be?"

"P-Power…? What do you mean by power?" She took a step back from Mahiru, confused and a little scared.

Akira went to her side and smiled, "Like a demon power, similar to the book you're reading. Like the Lunar Race."

She clutched her moon pendant in her hand as she looked down, almost reminiscent, "That…sounds familiar…"

"That's because you're a part of the Lunar Race; a demon of untold power and destruction." Misoka stated coolly, as though he didn't really care what happened.

Tsuki glared over at him, "And how am I supposed to tap into this untold power?"

Nozomu picked her face up to look into her fierce purple eyes, "By transforming into a demon. Would you like a demonstration?"

She seemed nervous as she nodded, "…Y-Yes…."

Nozomu held her close before her led her to the roof of the bar, "Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes tightly and gulped down her fear before she opened her eyes again and nodded. Nozomu smiled as he closed his eyes, transforming into a fierce vampire-like demon. Tsuki took a staggering step back, away from him, as she held in her screams. She had tears of terror trailing down her face as Nozomu changed back, running over to her, "Please don't cry Tsuki….please…." She listened, somewhat, opening her eyes slowly before hugging him tightly and hiding her face against his shoulder. He held her back as he ran his hand over her back, "I'm so sorry Tsuki…"

Misoka came onto the roof after he heard the commotion and walked over to the two of them, "It might be too soon for her to witness the horror of our true forms, let alone her own."

She shook her head as she pushed away from Nozomu to face him, "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have started crying like that. May….may I try….transforming….?"

Tsuki walked over to the edge of the roof before closing her eyes. A gust of wind enveloped her, encasing her inside. She opened her eyes once more at the feeling of the gust of wind to find herself floating over the street. Nozomu and Misoka watched her carefully as she became terrified and screamed as loud as she could. That was before everything went black…


	2. Day 2

Tsuki awoke in a room that did not resemble her one at home. In fact, she didn't recognize anything in this room. However, she could hear voices outside the door before the knob turned. Nozomu walked into the room with a tray of crackers and a glass of water in his hand. A smile was on his face as he addressed her sweetly, "You all right?"

He handed her the glass as she started to drink from it, "Um…yes…thank you Moegi."

"Call me Nozomu." He replied as he looked at her and then down to the floor in depression, "I'm sorry…your powers weren't strong enough…and when you panicked, well…you fell."

Tsuki looked at him, perplexed, "Fell?"

Nozomu nodded sadly, "You deformed and fell down to the street. Fortunately Mitsuru caught you before you hit the ground. We're lucky that you're okay."

She hung her head, staring into her glass, "Oh…I'm…sorry. I hope I didn't worry you all."

Nozomu gave a strange, almost sad, laugh, "I was scared out of my mind. I was afraid you'd gotten hurt because of me."

Tsuki's head shot up as she looked at him, "It wouldn't have been your fault Moegi! It…it was mine. Please…don't think like that."

His face was red as Tsuki stared at him, with determination in her eyes, "Well…o-on a different note-"

Right as Nozomu was about to change the subject, Oboro stepped into the room. He went over to the two of them, but addressed only Tsuki, "Yumizaki, I spoke with your father, and it seems he is okay with the idea."

Not only was she confused about the whole demon, transforming business, but now she was confused about what Oboro was talking about. She just sort of stared at him, "Um, what idea?"

Oboro looked from Nozomu to her, "He didn't tell you?" He gave a sigh and shook his head before smiling, "You are going to be living and working here in Moon Shine Bar."

Tsuki's face went from confused to laughing, "Come again?"

He was unfazed, "You will be living and working here in Moon Shine Bar. Do you have any musical talents? Singing, dancing, the like?"

Her face was priceless as she waved her hand, "I do, but that doesn't matter! I can't stay here."

Oboro ignored her statement of not staying and just smiled at her, "Wonderful. Be down later, we are open tonight." He proceeded to leave the room, leaving Tsuki to sit there frozen in shock.

Nozomu fidgeted, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood, "So…you're moving in!" He gave a smile, "That's great! Now we can hang out together."

Tsuki went from shocked to embarrassed in ten seconds flat, "Why…do you want me to move in with you all? Am I so important?"

Mahiru came into the room then, being the second person to barge in, "You are. We want to help you control your powers and conquer your fear of being around other demons."

Tsuki sighed as Nozomu took her hand with a smile, "Don't fret, I will be by your side the entire time."

Mahiru smiled at the both of them as Mitsuru walked past and saw her. He entered the room and immediately noticed the air of romance. A grimace formed on his face as he took Mahiru's hand, in embarrassment, and led her out of the room. The both of them went downstairs, soon followed by Nozomu, and lastly Tsuki. Oboro gave Tsuki a smile, "Would you like to perform tonight?"

Her face became even more red, if that was possible, "P-Perform? Um…s-sure?"

Oboro nodded with a grin as he gestured for Shion to come over and help Tsuki change into a premade outfit. It was a slick black dress, with black boots to match. Tsuki felt very self-conscious in the get-up but Shion assured her that she looked beautiful.

Once she was ready, Tsuki went out onto the stage. The light shone down on her, like a moon lit singer. Nozomu, who was waiting tables, froze in his path at the sight of her. After a moment of just staring at her, he plucked up the courage to go confront her. "You…you look really nice…"

She smiled at him, "You think so? I think Katsura's clothing would be a bit more fitting on someone prettier than me, but…"

"Nonsense, you look lovely." He kissed her hand, coming up with an idea for sweeping her off her feet after work.

Once Nozomu had gone back to the bar, Oboro went over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I know you'll do well. You have Lunar blood in you."

She nodded her head before she went out on the stage, nodding to Shion and requesting she play "Michiyuki." Once the song started, Tsuki started to sing. The bar went silent as her voice filled the place, enveloping it in a melodic harmony. As everyone in the building watched her, enthralled by the soprano voice, Nozomu seized the opportunity to sneak out.

The song ended, and a thunderous applause greeted her, as well as the sound of someone coming in. She gave a look at the door to see her father, "Dad!" Tsuki jumped down from the stage and ran over to him, grasping him in a hug.

Her father gave a laugh as he hugged her back, "Hello Tsuki. I can't stay long, but I wanted to say good-bye." He knelt down and brushed some hair from her face, "Be good, don't cause any trouble, and promise me you won't get hurt."

He kissed her head as she smiled, "Of course Dad, I won't."

After that, he helped her bring all her stuff into the building, putting it in her room. Once it was all unloaded, Oboro gave her permission to not be in the bar the rest of the evening, giving her time to settle into the new lodgings.

As she was unpacking, the door started to creak open, revealing Nozomu standing there, holding something behind his back. She smiled over at him, "Moe…Nozomu…do you need something?"

A blush was on his face as he moved his hands from behind his back. He was holding a small bat with a rose in its mouth. Tsuki took the bat from him and looked from it to him, "This is…for me?" Nozomu just nodded his head as she became excited, "Really?! Thank you Nozomu! I'll take very good care of him!" She jumped up and hugged him, making the blush on his face worsen.

Misoka had been walking by the open door, when he saw them together and glared, "Nozomu, we have work to do. The bar needs waiters; don't you think you should be downstairs tending to more customers?"

Tsuki stared at Misoka as he dragged Nozomu out of the room by the back of his shirt, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Nozomu got out of the grip and glared at him, "What the Hell is wrong with you Misoka?"

He gave a nonchalant answer, "I am defending a helpless girl from a blood-sucking flirt."

Nozomu got even more pissed off at being called that, "What do you mean by that?!"

Misoka sighed, rubbing his temples, "I mean I am protecting my little sister from the likes of you."

Nozomu stood there, confused and in disbelief, "Your…sister…?"

Misoka nodded his head sadly as they went back down to the bar to serve the on slot of customers.


End file.
